battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Andromeda (Cats of the Cosmos)
Chapter 1 = Andromeda is the 46th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is N77 Nebula. The next stage is Black Hole. Restrictions Deploy from Row 1 only Battleground One Horn spawns at the start of the battle. Shibalien Elite and Heavenly Hippoe spawn after 13.3 seconds. Gabriel and another Shibalien Elite spawn after 26.7 seconds, followed by 3 more Doge Darks. When the enemy base is damaged, Nimoy Bore spawns as the boss alongside Shibalien Elite, Mooth, Ginger Snache and Doge Dark. Shibalien Elite, Ginger Snache and Doge Dark continue to spawn every 20 seconds, 13.3~26.7 seconds and 6.7 seconds, respectively Strategy Doge Dark, Gabriel, and Ginger Snache appear to be the threats in this stage, as they can group up with other enemies and destroy your units if they are not killed immediately. Shibalien Elites may also be a threat if you don't have enough anti-Starred Alien Treasures, as they will be very tanky and hard to kill plus their chance to warp your cats, making this stage harder. Seafarer Cat is highly recommended for his ability to freeze Aliens, which is useful against Nimoy Bore. Awakened Bahamut Cat is also recommended for dealing damage to everything. Try to shield him with Crazed Cat or Crazed Tank Cat, so he can deal some more damage before dying or even take you to victory. Walkthrough |-| Chapter 2 = Andromeda is the 46th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is N77 Nebula. The next stage is Black Hole. Restrictions Deploy from Row 1 only Battleground 3 Doge Darks spawn after 5 seconds. Shibalien Elite, Ribbo and Heavenly Hippoe spawn after 13.3 seconds. Gabriel and another Shibalien Elite spawn after 26.7 seconds, followed by 3 more Doge Darks. When the enemy base is damaged, Nimoy Bore spawns as the boss alongside Ribbo, Doge Dark, Shibalien Elite, Ginger Snache and Kid Tappa. Shibalien Elite, Ginger Snache and Doge Dark continue to spawn every 20 seconds, 13.3~26.7 seconds and 6.7 seconds, respectively, and Kid Tappa respawns once after 16.7 seconds. Strategy |-| Chapter 3 = Andromeda is the 46th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is N77 Nebula. The next stage is Black Hole. Restrictions Deploy from Row 1 only Battleground 3 Doge Darks spawn after 5 seconds. Shibalien Elite and Heavenly Hippoe spawn after 13.3 seconds. Gabriel and another Shibalien Elite spawn after 26.7 seconds, followed by 3 more Doge Darks. When the enemy base is damaged, 2 Shibalien Elites, Nimoy Bore, Spacefish Jones, Gardeneel Bros., Ginger Snache and Doge Dark are spawned with a boss shockwave. Shibalien Elite, Ginger Snache and Doge Dark continue to spawn every 20 seconds, 13.3~26.7 seconds and 6.7 seconds, respectively, and Nimoy Bore respawns 2 times after 36.7 seconds each. Strategy There are 2 separate problems in this stage that need to be addressed. The first is the Nimoy Bores in the beginning, while the second is the Spacefish Jones in the end. Unlike prior stages, you can't just send Awakened Bahamut to nuke the Spacefish Jones, so you have to be more careful. I used Eraser Cat, Can Can Cat (no talents, level 43) Chill Cat (42), Seafarer Cat (32), and Cyberpunk Cat (40) with 100% anti-alien treasure in a manner similar to Siluman Tomcat (who replaced Chill Cat with Cameraman Cat.) Since this is a Row 1 only battle, all of these cats play a key role and are difficult to replace, especially Seafarer Cat. The idea is to spam everything and use the Cat CPU and Speed-Up until the Nimoy Bores die, then to build up a Cyberpunk stack, and let the enemy get close to your stack so the Starfish Jones is in range of your Cyberpunk stack. Repeat this until the Starfish Jones dies. An alternative strategy derived from LazyLawzi in the comments uses Eraser Cat, Cameraman Cat, Seafarer Cat, Can Can Cat, and either Kaza Jizo or a very highly leveled Cyborg Cat (mine is 50+10.) As she says, you literally just spam all the cats until everything dies, though as in the previous strategy, you don't need talents. In contrast to the previous strategy, this strategy has the advantage of not having to finesse the Starfish Jones, but in my experience, tends to rely on the Gardendeel Bros remaining alive to either cheese the base or spawn right on the Starfish Jones. This can be slightly anxiety inducing. Trivia *In real life, the Andromeda Galaxy is the nearest major galaxy to the Milky Way. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03006.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03007.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03008.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Cats of the Cosmos Stages